Daddy's Princess
by Saber Ice
Summary: This story is circled around the lives of Heero Yuy and his young five year old daughter. After Mika get's kidnapped Heero's life get's turned up side down.
1. Default Chapter

1AN: hey its me again. This is my second fic so I hope you like it! Lates

Heero awoke in his dark room to a soft knock on the door. He turned to the digital clock on his nightstand, which read 6:05 pm. It was his naptime, and he needed some sleep. With some effort he sat up.

"Yea! Come in!" He walked to door and opened it.

"Yes Mika, what is it?" he leaned on the doorway.

The little five-year-old blonde was thoughtful. "Um. Uh, I don't know daddy. But it was something really really important!" she assured him.

Heero just smiled. Mika wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed but he loved her more than life itself.

"When you find out, come and get me," He turned to go to bed, but was stopped by something desperately holding onto his leg.

"No! Daddy no! I'm so alone and I'm...I'm bored!"

"Yeah? So? I'm tired. There, we're even," he just stood there with his daughter latched on his leg.

"But daddy! I don't want you to sleep! I want to play,"

"Mika," Heero said softly. "Do you want to do something with me? Is that why you don't want me to sleep?" she nodded. "How about you take a nap with me? C'mon."

"That's boring," she pouted.

"I'll let you bring Princess and all her lil' friends."

Mika's face lit up. "Really?" he nodded. "Ok!" she raced across the hall and into her room.

Heero sighed as he slowly walked to the bed, and sat on it knowing any second Mika would come in here with stuffed animals piled above her little head. And he was right, seconds later the lil' blonde stammered to the bed, falling into Heero's arms.

"Sorry, daddy," she tried to not laugh.

"It's alright sweetheart."

Five minutes and hundreds of stuffed animals later, Mika was finally settled. All of them were in their own place across the bed, but Mika made sure to leave her daddy some room to turn. This was actually not as long as usual. Why of all times does Mika want attention? Why? Why? I can't just tell her to leave me alone, I'm all she's got vise versa.Heero thought.  
"Here daddy, Princess wants to sleep with you," she held out a soft purple cat with a crown, jewelry and wings.

"Thanks."

Heero waited until she was asleep to go to sleep himself. He turned to Princess and sighed, "What would we do without the lil scamp?" Minutes later he was fast asleep.

Heero rushed into the Preventers Headquarters/office, tie messed up and shirt unbuttoned. He had rough time waking Mika up and help get her ready for school, an even harder time talking her into getting out of the car. There was a big meeting for the new Preventers, and Heero had to give some information about what was going on in the colonies.

Meanwhile in the main business room, Noin, Lady Une, the four ex-gundam pilots, and some other new Preventers waited for his arrival. Quatre and Trowa a little conversation, occasionally being interrupted by Duo who was playing with pens making them explode. Wufei had a staring contest with the wall. Twenty minutes later, the wing pilot finally arrived.

"Sorry, I had some trouble getting to work," Heero said quietly.

"Heero," Lady Une said firmly. "This is the fourth time and I've been kind the past three. You should be fired. But the Preventers would die without you, so be thankful. If you were having trouble coming to work you should have said something," she added softly.

He just nodded and took his sit.

"It's not easy being a single parent, Heero."

"Yes, ma'am you and I both know."

"Heero don't talk that way to me, don't call me 'ma'am'." She turned to the three new recruits. "Mind you that rule only applies to him."

Duo pouted. " That ain't fair Une. Why does Hee-man get all the good rules?"

"Shut up Duo."

Heero glared at the American. "How many times have I told you NOT to call me, Hee-man, Hee-chan, anything other than Heero?"

The braided boy was thoughtful. "Hmm, hundred. Oh yea! There was that one time… I'm guessing around the area of a thousand."

"Close enough. I don't care how long we've known each other, don't call me that!" he leaned in, voice not higher than a whisper. "It's not as bad if you say that in private."  
Noin cleared her throat, and began to discuss about the news. "What is going on in space right now? I've heard rumors about terrorists in L1."

Everyone gave her his attention.

"Rumor has it that the Muslim community in L1, are starting to question about the way the Earth rules the colonies. If the rest of the colony start to believe that and spread it to the others, we're…"

"Screwed," Duo finished.

"Yes, screwed. We need some way to find the terrorists and stop them dead in their tracks."

"So basically, if a strong leader shows up and takes them under his wing, we'd have a very serious situation on our hands. What they say is true then, history does repeat itself," Heero stated in his usual monotone.

"What will we do if that does occur? Most likely they'd want the other colonies to join them, and if they do the whole thing might result in war. And the gundams are destroyed, how will we fight them? Its only been what? Five? Six years after Mariemaea?" Quatre asked the most painful questions.

Everyone looked at each other, the same thought running their minds: What if? What would they do if there were war? Heero inwardly winced; he would be recruited for obvious reasons. But what about his daughter? What would she do?

"I'm guessing we need to send someone up to space to stop the Osoma bin Laden groupies?" Duo stated the obvious.

Lady Une nodded. "We need someone who is familiar with the colony. Someone who knows what he's doing," all eyes fell upon a Prussian blue eyed 22 year- old.

"No, I can't, I told you already," to Une. " The only missions I have is to turn in the paperwork on time. That is all."

"C'mon Heero, it wont be bad. You're a pro, and for god's sake an assassin! You can do this! If it makes you feel any better I'll come with," Duo proposed.

Heero instinctively frowned. The thought of being alone with annoying, chatterbox Duo made him want to run to the hills. "Gee, that makes me feel a whole better," he said sarcastically.


	2. A New Friend

1

It was lunchtime and Mika sat on a table by a sparkling blue pond all by herself. She looked at her cold, not very exciting sandwich and frowned. She had only gone to the Chester Institution for a month, and never made any friends with the exception of Far, a dolphin, who lived in the aquatic area. You see at the Chester Institution kids learned how to live in harmony with animals, Far was Mika's only friend. All the other kids had their own circles and didn't want to let a lonely lil' girl in.

"Ha! Look at the girl who is wearing a boys shirt!" cried black haired 3rd grade girl.

Mika knew who they were pointing at and tried not be hurt, she liked her dark navy blue long-sleeved shirt with a skater on the front and the words California on the sleeves. Why couldn't everyone else?

" Rachel shut up. That's not nice, I'm gonna invite her to eat with us," a brunette got up and walked over to Mika.

"Hey," she smiled softly. "My name is Misty what's yours?"

"Mika."

"Would you like to eat with me? You look so sad by yourself, please?"

"Really?" Mika looked at Rachel with uncertainty. Misty followed her gaze and frowned.

"How about this, I'll eat with you!"

"That'd be nice, but I don't think your friends'll like it though."

"So? They don't control me! It's a free country!" Misty went and got her stuff then returned.

After they were done eating, Mika wanted her new friend to meet Far. When they got to the aquarium, more fish were being added to the two aquariums. Mika run over to the second one and waved. A dolphin waved back. Misty watched in awe.

"Wow! Did that dolphin just wave to you?"

"Uh-huh! Come here and meet Far!"

"Hi Far!" Misty waved and instead of waving back Far nodded to her. (AN: think: the way skaters do!)

Just then a man, with a braid that went down below his butt, walked in looking very lost. Hmm. He said that she hung out with a fish… this place is crawling with fish!he thought unhappily. He heard a familiar laugh and saw Mika and another girl making signs with their fingers to a dolphin.

"Mika!"  
"Ne?" she turned. "Uncle Duo!" she ran into his arms.

"Mika, daddy wanted me to tell you that he's gonna leave for a lil' while."

"Where's daddy going? He's not going with Helena right? He better not! I don't like her."

Duo laughed, he had taught her well.

"Are you kidding? Your daddy would…" he chose his words carefully. "Lets put it this way your daddy would not be a happy camper if he had to go with Helena."

"Good. Where's daddy going?"

Duo hesitated.

Misty looked at Duo, and sighed. Gee, Mika is so young and juvenile whatever that means. Helena, eh? That Duo guy doesn't look like he wants to tell her. Hmm. Must be something 'too grown up' There's something about him I don't like

"…Mika! Why don't' you introduce me to your friend?"

"Okie Dokie!" to Duo. "Uncle Duo Misty!" To Misty. "Misty this is Uncle Duo!"

"How do you do?" Misty said, the braided boy nodded.

Heero had three days worth of clothing packed, and hoped Duo had his stuff ready. He would have to leave Mika at Quatre's, that's not bad she likes it there, he reminded himself. Usually he didn't really care about missions, but this time was different: he had a really bad feeling he couldn't fight and worried about his daughter. He was done packing, actually he had been for an hour and something was really troubling him. Pacing the room didn't do anything except stress him out even more.

Ten minutes later, Duo knocked impatiently on the door. Heero ran like the wind to the door, not understanding this new surge of emotion running through him. For some reason the wing pilot was glad that Duo was here, if any one knew emotions it would be him, damn.

"DUO!"

It was too late when the wing pilot discovered his fatal mistake; the damage had been done. All Heero had left to do was 1) mentally shoot himself and 2) quickly regain his composure.

Duo just stood there, a somewhat shocked expression on his face. Did Heero just seem to happy to see me! He must really DON'T want to go. Who knows? There may be hope for him yet…

"I mean-uh- its about time," he said in his usual monotone. Duo's heart sank.  
"So, Duo, how did she take it?"

"Well, she didn't seem really happy to hear that you were going away," he noticed Heero frown deeply and added. "She made a new friend! And it's not a fish! Her name is Misty."

"Mammal."

"What?"

"Dolphins are mammals, need I explain what that means?" he said in annoyance. " That's good. This morning Mika told me that she didn't wanna go to school because she had no friends…"

Duo smiled understandingly. Both preventers knew the pain of being loners. "Well, are you all ready? I got my shit!"

Heero just sighed, climbed up the stairs to get his stuff. Hmm. I should leave a note, but why am I worrying so much? What is the matter with me? I DO trust Mika, but then why does it bother me knowing I won't be here with her?

"It's only four days Heero…what could happen in four days?"

"A lot of things could happen, Heero. Why else do you think you're so worried?" sneered a little voice inside of Heero's head.

"Gr. Shut up! Lil' voice inside my head! No one asked you!"

Duo shook his head; the perfect soldier was loosing it. He never thought he'd ever hear Heero get into an argument with himself, boy was he wrong. Is this what parent hood does? Make you crazy? Heero's sure changed over the years. Q and T and Wu stayed basically the same, but hell I've never seen someone change so much in my life!


	3. I'm A Slave For You

1Why me?

On the way the spaceport, they drove in silence. Duo watched the perfect soldier from the corner of his eye; there was something about the way he did the simple things that fascinated the braided boy. They had been like this before Mika was born, when Heero fell in love with her. Back when the two were together, things were still awkward between them even though Heero treated him the same way he did before (they became lovers) If he had to make a choice between Duo and her, he would most defiantly choose the blonde bitch from hell.

"How about music, Hee-man?"

"Fine, as long as it is not crap."

The only station that worked was the all-pop one. Heero nearly crashed into a tree.

"What the hell is this!" he shouted.

"Um, its…" I'm A Slave 4 U came on. "BRITNEY SPEARS!" he began to move to the beat and sing.

"Nnnooooo! Why me?" Heero asked no one in particular.

Duo didn't hear him; he was too busy singing and trying to seduce him with sexy movements. "I'm a sssllllaaaavvee for you. I cannot hold it. I cannot control it… Oh baby don't you wanna dance upon me?"

"No. I don't."

Heero felt the urge to shoot himself. Then he got a better idea…. shoot Duo! It was the best plan he ever made! But the stupid lil' voice inside his head coaxed him out of it. "Damn lil' voice in my fucken head."

Two hours and 200 songs later, they finally made to the shuttle dock. They took the fastest shuttle and reviewed the mission. Heero looked at his watch: 8:29 pm.

"Its only 8:30. Her bedtime is 8:35. So I have five minutes," Heero said to himself.

"What ARE you talking about?"

"Mika."

"Mika?"  
"Yeah, her bedtime is in five. I need to call her."

He searched in his lil' backpack type thing and got out a little black phone.

"Hello?" it was Quatre.

"Quatre, its Heero."

He told him that he wanted to talk Mika. Quatre had only good new, Mika was happy, she ate twice her weight the normal stuff and Heero wondered if he was just being paranoid.

"Hello? Daddy?" Mika's childish voice was music to Heero tired ears.

"Hi honey," he socked his companion for making silly faces.

"How are you sweetie? Uncle Quatre told me you ate a lot!"

She laughed. "Well, he told me I could eat I wanted, so I did."

"Am I even feeding you enough? No wonder you're so skinny…that or I'm a bad cook," Heero couldn't help but grin.

"NNNOOO daddy! You're a good cook! Really. I didn't eat at break or when I got home."

"Why's that?"

Mika didn't reply right away, and her dad already knew the answer. "You never told me you were leaving, like you always do. It made me sad, I thought if I stopped eating you'd come back."

The wing pilot didn't know how to react. "M-mika. I'm so sorry. I didn't know until today, honey. Sorry. That's kinda why I called to say I'm sorry," his tone was indifferent. Duo could tell he was still recovering from shock.

"Its okay daddy! Sorry accepted!"

"Ok. Mika," his voice turned hard. "Mika don't you ever do that ever again. Don't you realize you could ruin your life not eating? Do you know you could kill yourself?"

Duo decided this was a good time to look at window and admire the stars.

Meanwhile on the other end of the line, Mika was shaking, it scared her when her daddy acted like this. Wufei, who had the misfortune of being in the wrong room and the wrong time, saw her.

"What the hell is wrong with her?"

"I'm sorry daddy. I didn't know, I'm sorry."  
Heero heard her frighten tone and instinctively stopped his lecture. He just realized he was talking to a five year old who didn't know any better. All she wanted was to be with him.

"Mika, I'm sorry. I realize you didn't know any better. Ok?" he said gently.

"Uh-huh. Are you not mad now daddy?"

"Mad? Mad? Mika are you crazy? Why would I be mad? I love you. I love you so so much. If you knew how much I loved you, you would go crazy!"

She laughed. "I love you too daddy! Haha. I don't think I want to know how you love me!"

"Good."

After a few more minutes of what happened today, they said good-bye. Heero thought that after the call he'd feel better, it was the exact opposite he felt worse.

Duo noticed the perfect soldier's depressed sigh and tired to cheer him up.

"Hee-man! Do you wanna play…uh? J.Lo?"

Heero arched an eyebrow. "What the hell is 'J.Lo'?"

Three hours later…

"DAMN U JENNIFER LOPEZ!" Heero slammed down his cards angrily. Duo had beaten him twenty consecutive times and it was bad for the wing pilot's sanity and pride.

The braided boy just laughed. He really REALLY loved beating Heero at something!

The flight attendants had given up trying to make the two twenty-two year old be quiet. Fortunately for them, ten minutes later the shuttle landed.

After they got their baggage, the two ex-gundam pilots walked outside the shuttle port. Heero reviewed the instructions, occasionally grunting to himself.

"Ok, we are to go the west side. And a United Earth Sphere member will meet us at the Cd store…" he turned to Duo. "Do you know where this 'west side' is?"


End file.
